No te ama
by TBylil
Summary: Podrías jurar que cada palabra salida de sus labios era mentira, ella era la manipuladora por excelencia, todo su cuerpo era capaz de manejarte a su antojo, a su vulgar antojo. Caías rendida ante su mirar, ante su tacto, sus gestos; habías jurado por tus huesos que jamás te volvería a tocar, que jamás dejarías que la imbécil que descansa entre tus piernas pusiera un dedo sobre ti.


**No te ama**

« _Si bebiera todo el océano, no me sentiría más llena que al besar tus labios._ »

Podrías jurar que cada palabra salida de sus labios era mentira, ella era la manipuladora por excelencia, todo su cuerpo era capaz de manejarte a su antojo, a su vulgar antojo. Caías rendida ante su mirar, ante su tacto, sus gestos; te habías prometido, habías jurado por tus huesos que jamás te volvería a tocar, que jamás dejarías que la imbécil que descansa entre tus piernas pusiera un dedo sobre ti.

Y ahí estás, has vuelto a caer, y la sonrisa en sus labios, esa que identificas claramente como de burla, te muestra que sabe lo que estás pensando. Y te sientes idiota, molesta contigo, usada...

Y te odias.

Ya te castigarás por esto, Clarke, y luego de que te autoflageles sentirás el alivio inundar tus venas, donde notarás cada gota de tu sangre limpia, pura... y ella lo sabrá, ¡claro que lo sabrá!, llegará justo cuando te sientas tranquila, y recomenzará el juego de seducción que justo ahora te tiene esperando por una segunda tanda de caricias falsas, besos falsos y una entrega falsa... de ambas partes.

—Lo sé—, susurras a su oído, ella también identifica el engaño en tus palabras y sonríe mordaz mientras con tus labios, con tu lengua, delineas su lóbulo, bajas con parsimonia a su cuello y con suavidad casi amorosa succionas… pasas tu lengua… soplas... —puedo sentirlo— mueves tu cadera y puedes sentir incrementarse la humedad en ella. Vamos, no te mientas, es lo que quieres; su rápida respuesta ante tu estímulo te hace gemir; quieres que se mueva, quieres que forme un círculo perfecto en tu sexo, que se retuerza lentamente en ti, porque quieres engañarte, porque quieres engañarla; y por eso buscas sus labios ansiosa, y la besas con delicadeza, como queriendo condenar el momento a una eternidad tortuosa, porque quieres que dure, quieres sentirte amada, aunque sea mentira y quieres amar... aunque no lo sepas sentir y... también quieres que el placer inunde cada gota de tu sangre.

No la amas.

Pero con cada gesto, con cada sonrisa y caricia sutil le gritas que sí. Sabe que finges, sabe que juegas, que todo es engaño. No le duele, no te ama.

No te ama.

Pero su forma de tocarte, de tomarte, como si fueras oro líquido entre sus dedos, su nariz acariciando tus ojos mientras con tranquilidad se mueve contra ti y su boca besando tus mejillas, te susurran que te adora. Y sabes que no es verdad y tampoco duele que te mienta.

Lo que te duele es saber que caerás nuevamente en su juego, duele a tu orgullo; duele no ser quien dé el primer paso, no ser quien manipula, quien da el primer jaque...

Sin embargo, eso no te impide meter tus dedos entre su cabello castaño acariciándolo con ternura, ahora que vuelve a descansar en ti. No impide besar su frente y sonreír cuando acaricia con su húmedo cabello tu cuello.

Se aleja de ti con delicadeza y se acuesta a tu lado; la falta de contacto entre sus pieles insta que te dejes de juegos. Recoges tus cosas y te vistes a gran velocidad, aunque Morfeo te esté atacando con fiereza. Sales de la habitación y, sin mirar atrás...

Cierras la puerta.

 **AQUERONTE**

(Jugar te destroza)

El sonido que haces al entrar a tu apartamento, da lugar a la ruptura de tus fortalezas. Vamos, sabías que esto sucedería, el arrepentimiento siempre llega, de eso estabas consiente. Te sientes usada, pero eso no es lo que más te molesta; lo que te hiere es recurrir a esto para intentar sentir lo que otros sienten, lo que nunca has sentido… y quizá jamás sientas.

Consideras que has caído muy bajo y el olor en tu piel te lo recuerda segundo a segundo; sal y sexo; sexo camuflado de amor. Amor, lo único que no puedes sentir; y ese amor falso: lo único que puedes tener.

Por eso corres al baño, abres la llave y dejas que el agua moje tu ropa y que lave tu cuerpo.

Y empiezas a llorar.

Habías tardado mucho, señorita… mucho habías soportado; y como siempre, notas que no es el agua lo que puede purificarte. No son las lágrimas quienes alivian tu dolor, ellas son sólo una simple estrategia del cuerpo para intentar liberar lo oscuro de tu alma; pero no te sientes mejor...

Y tus lágrimas no son negras.

Por eso, cinco horas después de tu vergonzoso melodrama contigo misma, escuchas el sonar del timbre. Sabes quién es, lo estabas esperando; vas hacia la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa...

Y la ves.

En el marco de su puerta.

Tus ojos no se posan en el hombre que tienes delante de ti, apoyado en tu puerta, sino en Lexa en el apartamento de en frente, que te mira sabiendo lo que harás; en el ligero asentir de su rostro en forma de saludo, en sus ojos libres de emociones. Y por esto último, ya tienes las piernas alrededor de aquel extraño, que te manosea con morbosidad, a su antojo.

No hay besos, no hay caricias.

Te dejas llevar, y ya no estás afuera; víctima de la lujuria, dejas que el moreno libere su ansiedad en tu cuerpo. Te dejas hacer. Sientes cómo sus manos poco a poco borran las huellas del engaño en tu piel y te vuelven lo que realmente eres…

Y vuelves a sentirte libre.

Pero no explica eso que sientes en el ascensor.

No es claustrofobia, pero es algo muy similar. Una opresión en el pecho que no deja respirar, que ahoga. Un dolor en la garganta, un sabor amargo. Una mano que atraviesa tu cuerpo, oprime tu corazón y destroza tu hígado. Fuego en tus pulmones.

 _Un trago amargo del Aqueronte._

Te sientes parte del metal, sientes ser invisible, ella actúa como si no existieras; está ignorándote. Sabes que te ha visto, por un instante su mirada estuvo fija en ti. ¿Y por qué simplemente no haces lo que ella? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarle y colocarte en tan ridícula situación? Ridícula para ti, porque ella parece disfrutarlo mucho; lo notas en lo acelerado de su respiración, en la picardía de su mano bajo la falda de aquella joven, en la forma en la que le come los labios como si... como deseas que haga contigo.

No la amas...

Pero el dolor no disminuye.

Aunque tus ojos ardan, no dejas que ni una gota salga antes de ellos. No hasta que estás segura entre las paredes de tu hogar; tomas tu cama como pañuelo de lágrimas. No sientes el pasar de las horas, no sabes cuándo empezaste a quedarte dormida.

 **FLEGETONTE**

(Te consumes en el juego)

Un sonido empieza a perturbar tu ya perturbado dormir; poco a poco vuelves a estar consciente y el ruido que no podías identificar hace segundos, se convierte en el timbre de tu puerta. Te levantas con gran pereza; el peso en tus ojos, la torpeza de tus piernas y el leve mareo en tu cabeza, impiden que lo hagas de otra forma.

Intentas ver quién está al otro lado de la madera; sin embargo, no logras divisar nada. Igual, terminas abriendo para cerciorarte de que andas en lo correcto... y ves una caja en el suelo. Estás extrañada, el sueño no deja de nublar tus ojos. Recoges la caja sin prestarle atención a su interior, estás tan dormida que podría ser una bomba o una tarántula y en ambas circunstancias la colocarías encima de la mesa de tu comedor.

Justo en ese momento te das cuenta de que hay una notita encima de ella _Lo siento_ y vienen a tu cabeza los últimos sucesos.

Rabia, ira, dolor y un poquito de algo que no reconoces.

Está en tus planes deshacerte lo más pronto posible del obsequio, cuando caes en que dentro, algo se está moviendo; con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa levantas la tapa y unos ojitos verdes te devuelven la mirada, como analizándote.

Lo ves y en tu rostro se forma una mueca de algo parecido a repulsión. Levanta una de sus patitas como queriendo arañarte y el movimiento hace que caiga graciosamente hacia atrás; no contienes la risa, te empieza a parecer tierno.

Nunca te han gustado los gatos, parte de la culpa la tienen Poe y King, además de que eres un poco alérgica a ellos. Mas este minino tiene algo que te impulsa a tomarlo en tus manos y acariciarlo. Es pequeñito y torpe, todo chistosito el condenado.

Al principio no se deja tocar, intenta arañarte y morderte con esos dientes en miniatura. Cuando logra tomarlo, tienes miedo de que caiga, pues hace lo imposible para salirse de tus menos; sin embargo, al final se queda tranquilo, acostumbrado a ti. Decides nombrarlo Knox.

Esta noche viene a verte, trae cosas que según ella tu gatito requiere. Algo más fuerte que tú te impulsa a dejarle entrar. Nada era indispensable, según tú, sólo eran juguetes. Minutos después descubres que la caja de arena sí es necesaria; _así que para eso sirve._

Le coloca croquetas con leche en un tazón que ha traído. Tú planeabas dejarle salir a cazar ratas. Sí, te das cuenta de que en verdad necesitas esas cosas y le agradeces. Se empieza a reír de tu torpeza en tu cara.

No la has perdonado, pero juegas a que sí.

Esa noche, hablan de uno y otro tema, como conocidas de toda una vida. Se conocen... o quizá juegan a conocerse. Saben lo que les gusta y disgusta… o juegan a saberlo.

Cuando muerde su labio inferior, no puedes evitar querer hacer lo mismo con tus propios dientes. Te acercas, Clarke, te acercas como quien sabe que lo que va a encontrar es Jauja… y ella… ella entreabre sus labios como respuesta a tu escrutinio con tus ojos. Delineas con tu dedo índice su nariz y desciendes lentamente… hasta su labio... ahí, donde está ese pequeño lunar, detienes tu dedo un instante y dibujas un pequeño círculo alrededor de él. Sigues en tu camino hacia el sur y separando aún más sus labios. Ella inclina hacia atrás su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos… los abre y te mira fijamente. El brillo de sus ojos verdes te incita a continuar. Acaricias el borde de su barbilla y recorres su cuello con tu uña.

Lexa suspira… y mientras tu dedo bordea el camino de su escote ella se relame los labios. Y cuando la miras fijamente tras pegar la palma de tu mano en su pecho palpitante, ella parece no soportarlo más. Te toma del cuello de la camisa, acercándote a su boca de súbito y abraza tus labios con los suyos en un beso demandante… y tú finges que lo entregas todo.

Y ella finge que entrega su alma.

La tomas de las mejillas, y la separas un poco de ti, buscando ver en su mirada eso que añoras, y la condenada sí que sabe fingirlo bien… lo notas en lo cristalizado de sus ojos. Ella también toma tus mejillas con suma delicadeza y se acerca a ti, acariciando tenuemente tu nariz _con_ la suya. Con sutileza mueves tu labio inferior entre los de Lexa… y ella desliza su lengua por él. Bebes de su boca, como quien sediento encuentra un oasis; el danzar de tu lengua _con_ la suya despierta lo que nunca se había dormido. Sus labios tan tibios, su lengua tan suave… su lengua que te deshace, que poco a poco te quema. La besas con necesidad, la besas con adicción.

Su sabor dulzón te colapsa, tu cuerpo embriagado se derrite y te pegas al suyo, acostándola lentamente en el sofá, buscando sentir un poco más; ella lleva sus manos a tu espalda, palpando con parsimonia en un tortuoso recorrido hacia el final de esta. Muerdes su divino labio inferior cuando sus dedos se aferran con necesidad a tu trasero y restriegas tu pelvis contra la suya, dejando escapar un sonido gutural desde lo más profundo de tu ser.

Ella levanta la parte inferior de su cuerpo, buscando que el contacto sea más íntimo y duradero. El movimiento deja expuesto su apetecible cuello, el cual atacas sin pensar... con tus labios, con tus dientes... con tu lengua… con el alma.

El gemido que vibra contra tu lengua hace eco en la parte baja de tu cuerpo, que se mueve en palpitante necesidad. La castaña aferra sus manos al borde de tu camisa y los movimientos de ambas se vuelven más marcados. Empieza a subir la prenda y te separas un instante, sin dejar de moverte.

La ves morderse el labio inferior mientras observa la desnudes de tus pechos y se incorpora, dibujando con su lengua un círculo alrededor tu ombligo en un camino ascendente hacia ellos. Te mira con hambre, con absoluto deseo.

Toma en sus manos tus senos, uniéndolos mientras pasa su lengua por la ruta entre ellos… y quieres, de verdad los quieres en su boca. Arqueas tu cuerpo buscando el contacto y ella parece entender. Acerca su boca a uno, mientras que con la mano manipula diestramente el pezón del otro y empieza a lamer, a succionar… como solo ella sabe que te gusta.

Y Dios santo, no te queda de otra que gemir, gemir y gemir, mientras tu cuerpo instintivamente se frota más al suyo… pero ella se detiene. ¿Por qué se detiene? Despega su espalda del sofá y quita su camiseta en un instante. Ves sus pezones erectos por la excitación y sientes como tu garganta se seca… en necesidad… en ansiedad.

Ella te toma del cuello, acercando su boca a la tuya y vuelve a devorar tus labios en un beso húmedo y anhelante de más. Empieza a retorcerse contra ti, creando una fricción perfecta entre sus pezones y los tuyos que te lleva al borde de la locura. Y abres más sus piernas, buscando que el contacto entre ustedes sea más íntimo, mientras sientes cómo tu humedad incrementa.

Lexa toma las trabillas de tu short, acercándote más, pero es insuficiente… lo sabes. Lo sabe. Por eso sus dedos se trasladan al botón de él, en un intento por liberarte de la prenda; mas sus manos temblorosas parecen jugársela. Sonríes ante el temblor de estas y te dispones a tú misma desaparecer de tu ser esta prenda tan molesta y de paso, hacer lo mismo con la suya. La observas devorarte con la mirada, mientras quedas desnuda, quitando en un solo movimiento toda la ropa que quedaba en tu cuerpo.

La miras, perfecta, diosa… ves en sus ojos el deseo, la lujuria; y también notas en ellos un poquito de eso que sabe fingir muy bien, de eso que te mueve algo por dentro que no sabes definir.

Desnudas lo que resta de su cuerpo, con la delicadeza de quien desnuda un alma. Besas el interior de sus tobillos y la escuchas murmurar ante el gesto y la miras desde ese ángulo. Preciosa. Absolutamente preciosa. _Dios santo, Lexa, ámame_ y ella parece notar la petición en tus ojos, coloca una pierna detrás de tu músculo femoral, acercándote. Y te posicionas encima de ella, lo que provoca un gemido compartido; acaricias con tu mejilla la suya y ella mueve su rostro, buscando tus labios una vez más. Antes de besarla, miras tus ojos y en lo disoluto de sus ojos te disuelves. Esos labios son tu concupiscencia, tu adictiva concupiscencia. La besas con desesperación y ella te recibe de la misma forma.

Toma tus glúteos y te acerca a su gloriosa humedad. Perfecto. Gimes ante el gesto y ella sonríe contra tus labios. Desliza sus manos a lo amplio de tu trasero, apretándote sin piedad, lo que hace que tu centro pulse en necesidad, pegándote más a ella. Una de sus manos se traslada justo al lugar donde sientes la más fuerte de las necesidades, es que si no te toca ahora mismo estás segura de que vas a morir. Y te toca… lo hace. Con sus dedos…

Acaricia…

Abre…

Se desliza…

Invade…

Intoxica…

Y tú, igual, sientes que te mueres poco a poco.

Te empiezas a mover, rozándote contra todo su cuerpo mientras con lentitud te follas sus dedos, buscando hacer el momento eterno. La besas con torpeza, la besas con ganas… te besa. Te besa descomponiéndose, descomponiéndote. Y tus movimientos contra ella se hacen erráticos, mientas sientes el nudo en tu interior volverse más denso y a la vez, sientes todo volverse agua. Pero ella saca sus dedos, la muy imbécil saca sus dedos y de verdad… sientes que quieres matarla; mas en un instante cuela su mano entre sus cuerpos, y de súbito, vuelve a estar dentro de ti… No puedes evitar el grito que escapa de tu interior tras este acto. Y empieza un movimiento rápido, e incluso vibrante en tu interior que hace que empieces a perderte, Clarke.

Se incorpora sin dejar de mover sus dedos, y toma uno de tus senos con su mano y de forma hambrienta lleva su boca al otro... sincronizando el trabajo de su boca y mano al de su mano en tu interior, y sientes cómo la plenitud te invade… y _ahí._

 _Justo ahí, Lexa._

 _Ahí, amor…_

Implotas…

Y explotas.

Y ella ahoga tus gemidos en su boca que te devora con necesidad apabullante, mientras sigues disfrutando de los espasmos del clímax… te dejas caer encima de su cuerpo, volviendo a quedar acostadas en el sofá y acaricia con ternura tu espalda. Sus manos tiemblan ansiosas en necesidad… no la haces esperar… bebes de ella como si bebieras de la fuente de la eterna juventud, olvidando que ella viene del Tártaro, la elevas poco a poco hasta los Campos Elíseos…. Porque bebes olvidándote de que lo que emana de ella es el mismísimo _Flegetonte_ …

 **LETE**

(Olvidas que juegas)

Toma tu mano entre las suyas y le da un delicado beso de despedida; no puedes evitar arreglar el cabello detrás de su oreja, ni apretar suavemente su mano cuando besa tu mejilla y dice adiós. Ni puedes evitar acariciar con tus dedos tu mejilla cuando se va. No quieres que se vaya, ya te hace falta.

No la amas, pero sí que ansías que regrese.

Cargas al pequeño Knox y lo llevas a tu habitación, ¡qué importa que mañana amanezcas con la reina de las alergias! Duermes con él… e inesperadamente, logras descansar.

Te trae flores, ¡flores! Y aunque seas bien mala en eso le escribes un poema… finge, finge muy bien que le gusta, porque luego del calor del momento lo lees y más insulso no te puede parecer. Ella no escribe nada, pero sí… aún recuerdas que la última vez que fingieron amarse recitó encima de ti frases sueltas de un poema de Neruda referentes a tu cuerpo _;_ y, recuerdas que esa misma vez, mientras ella quedaba dormida encima de tu pecho, acariciabas su cabello y le cantabas: " _Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"_ … y vamos, que lo cantaste intentando con todas tus fuerzas que pareciera real, aunque no lo era… o fingiste con tantas ganas, Clarke, que de un momento a otro el fingido sentimiento se empezó a escapar por tus ojos.

El juego se ha prolongado y no te incomoda. Te está gustando jugar. Se te nota divertida, feliz. La sonrisa empieza a brillar en tus ojos y anoche, decidiste quedarte a dormir hasta el amanecer; a ella no le incomodó. A ti tampoco te incomodó el hecho de que sus orbes verdes hayan sido lo primero que viste al despertar. Fingió una sonrisa tan hermosa, que la tuya se escapó de automático mientras acariciabas su mejilla con el dorso de tu mano.

No es amor, pero sí que se le parece.

Sus juegos se hacen públicos. Te invita a cenar, pasas toda la tarde cual adolescente arreglándote; que si ese vestido no queda bien con esos aretes, que si la base no cuadra con tu color de piel y debiste comprar una nueva… Nimiedades, diría ella… relajada; indispensables, te dices tú.

Ya ella no sale con otras… y tú no quieres borrarla de tu piel.

Es muy dulce contigo, sabes que miente, ¡pero es que lo hace bien! Te trata con delicadeza, como si pensara que te vas a romper; y eso en lugar de molestarte te llena de algo que no sabes cómo llamar. Quizás cariño.

Porque sí, últimamente lo que fluye de ella es el mismísimo Lete.

Ella decidió llevar el juego a otro nivel y eso te demuestra en la cena. La ves y te sientes embriagada con lo perfecta que es. Es genéticamente imposible que alguien se vea tan bien; ¿qué clase de padres tenía ese ser? Te gusta, sí que te gusta. Te pierdes en sus ojos verdes, y de repente sin siquiera notarlo, la estas besando. Te nace, no hay segundas intenciones, sólo lo haces. Se empieza a reír contra tus labios y sólo entonces notas que en tu impulso, derramaste el contenido de su copa; la vergüenza se apodera de tus mejillas, y ella, con suma sutileza y emoción contenida acaricia una de ellas.

No te ama, pero sus dedos sí lo hacen.

Su otra mano se abre y de repente, tu corazón aparenta que se acelera, ¡qué bien ha aprendido a fingir! La mano de ella simula un temblor y tus ojos comienzan a hacer como si se emocionaran; tu mente empieza a aparentar felicidad y tus labios aceptan seguir jugando.

No la amas, pero tus votos dicen que sí.

Tu mamá se siente feliz con tu decisión y sus abuelos te adoran. Te casas con ella y se mudan del edificio llevándose a Knox, que queda encantado con su nuevo jardín, se le ve correr de un lado a otro y tirarse perezoso sobre el césped a tomar el sol. Knox es feliz… o finge felicidad.

Hoy, ella prepara el desayuno, y juegas a que te parece completamente tierno que sin querer deje quemar los huevos. Los besos y caricias nunca faltan en su relación; no les gusta fingir discusiones. No pueden sentir amor, pero son las mejores fingiéndolo. Sus vecinos, aunque reacios al principio, se quedan maravillados con su vida como pareja.

Deciden jugar a hacerlo más grande aún… van a una clínica, se hacen todos los estudios y resuelven poner parte de ella en ti… porque sí, quieren que _eso_ forme parte de ambas. No fue muy difícil tomar la decisión; no fue difícil aparentar felicidad, tampoco se te hizo difícil cerrar los ojos e imaginar cómo sería, con una sonrisa alumbrando tu rostro.

Knox se escapa, están muy preocupadas por él; pasan horas buscando a su gato, ese gordo perezoso. ¿Cómo pudo escaparse? Jamás se imaginaron que algo así sucedería. Estás desesperada por encontrarle y ella también; mira como te pones por tu gato y hace lo posible e imposible por encontrarlo.

Te ama, lo sabes, no puedes seguirte engañando; esa mujer te adora con cada parte de su ser.

Por eso, cuando ve a Knox en medio de la calle, y nota que está por ser atropellado por un camión se tira a salvarlo…

 **COCITO**

(Acaba el juego)

Y sí, también la amas. El dolor en tu pecho no pudo ser fingido; el temblor en tus labios, esa sensación de que algo se rompe por dentro, tus constantes mareos y las lágrimas que caían de tus ojos no podían simularse. Eran reales. Te sentías rota.

La amas, la amas… no podrás dejar de amarla nunca. No puedes fingir que no la amas.

Ni pudiste lavar el dolor que sentías por dentro con nada; no quieres que ella se borre de tu piel nunca; la amas, la amas con toda tu alma, tu alma marcada con fuego por ella…

Por eso, en ese momento, tus lágrimas quemaban.

Tu trago del _Cocito_ acabó con tu autoengaño.

Un pequeño maullido llama tu atención, llenas de croquetas y leche el gran tazón de Knox; pero no es él quien come.

dos pequeños gatitos de ojos verdes empiezan a devorar su comida como si no hubiese mañana…

y el bebé en tu vientre, patea.

 **ESTIGIA**

(Odio camuflado)

Colocas las manos encima de tus ojos, presionándolos con fuerza… es sumamente doloroso. Vamos, que se te hace insoportable. La odias, la odias un poquito por hacerte esto. El odio que sientes se incrementa con cada punzada en esa zona de tu piel.

Y la odias un poquito más cuando la escuchas reír. Sacas las manos de tus ojos, e intentas impregnar en ellos el sentimiento protagonista de tus pensamientos desde hace al menos veinte minutos; pero al verlas se disuelve casi por completo. Endemoniado efecto Woods. Es difícil odiarla si te sonríe así, es difícil odiarla si sus ojos brillan así al mirarte… es difícil odiarla cuando la pequeñita que sostiene en sus brazos te mira con esos ojitos que son la copia en miniatura de los de ella, cuando tu bebé también sonríe extendiendo sus manitos hacia ti. Pero la condenada de su madre es bien embustera. Manipuladora… es la manipuladora por excelencia, porque aún recuerdas su: _«_ _No, no duele, para nada, me haría diez más… y sabes que aunque doliera, por ti y Alice haría cualquier cosa_ _»_ _;_ y sí que duele, duele como el infierno.

Y el idiota encargado de hacerte el tatuaje en el costado, se afinca en ese punto que está a nada de empezar a sacarte lágrimas. Y el odio vuelve, mientras cierras los ojos con fuerza y sí, una lágrima sabor Estigia se escapa de uno de ellos.

—Mami nos salió bien quejica, Al— la burla en su voz es evidente, intentas colocar cara de odio nuevamente para responderle… pero la imagen que ves te hace olvidar por un momento al sádico que taladra tu piel.

Acaricia con su nariz la de Alice, quien con sus piernitas regordetas le levanta un poco más el top, dejando completamente expuesto el tatuaje que ahora adorna su piel, ese que cubre un poco la cicatriz que dejó aquella horrible noche y que cada vez que ves te estruja por dentro.

El tatuaje comienza con la huella de la pata derecha delantera de Knox, ese condenado gato castrado que casi te hace perderla, y termina con la huella del pie izquierdo de Alice al nacer. Tu nombre en vertical en medio de las dos huellas te llena los ojos de algo que conoces bien, pero que sigue sin definición por lo inmenso que es. Y es que…

Ella tampoco quiere que te borres de su piel.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza ante una punzada realmente dolorosa, y llevas la vista a tu propio tatuaje… el chico justo ahora está rellenando en tu piel la huella derecha de tu pequeña castañita al nacer, la pequeña que simboliza lo más real que te ha sucedido en la vida. Y vamos, que duele como el jodido infierno, pero las observas una vez más; ves a Lexa acariciar suavemente la espalda de la nena que ha empezado a quedarse dormida y sonríes aunque duela como el infierno, porque simboliza tu cielo…

Las amas.

Y es que sí, su camino no ha sido fácil, pero lograron volver fuego lo que era cenizas… lograron atravesar el Estigia y salir de él más fuertes. Y no significa que no habrá más obstáculos en el camino, no significa que lo que viene será más fácil. No tienes claro qué les depara el destino… pero hay algo que tienes claro justo ahora:

Te ama.


End file.
